In a typical wireless communication network, a subscriber may be authorized to use many different types of services. For instance, a subscriber may subscribe to a call forwarding or a text messaging service. Each of these services may provide specific features to a subscriber that may depend on the type of wireless device that the subscriber uses. For example, a user of a wireless cellular telephone may receive a text message as a short abbreviated sentence. And the same text message may be presented to a user of a wireless computing device as a full complete sentence.
Similar to text messaging, a subscriber may also subscribe to a voice mail message service. A voice mail message service allows a caller to leave a voice message for a callee. The voice message is typically referred to as a “voice mail message,” since the voice message may be conceptually delivered to the callee similar to mail. The caller may record a voice message, which may then be stored within an entity of the wireless communication network, such as a voice mail server. And the callee may then access the voice message remotely by connecting to the voice mail server and listening to the voice message.
Unfortunately, however, when the caller sends the voice mail message to the server, and also when the callee retrieves the message from the server, the voice mail message is encoded several times to accommodate a desired format for transmission. These various encodings of the voice mail message while transferring the voice mail message from the caller to the voice mail server and from the voice mail server to a receiving mobile station introduce distortion into the speech signal of the voice mail message.